Hey hey, you you, I don't like your Boyfriend!
by fresh-hellz
Summary: "I wanted to let you know…. that umm… that I have a boyfriend," as she said that dreaded word, a word he's feared since the day she was born, he stiffened.


**Author note:** Ok, hopefully the grammar in this isn't too bad and you enjoy this little story. It came into my head and I had too write it. I'd like to think that Sasuke would try and be understanding with his daughter. I mean she is probably one sharp cookie and isn't dumb, so he has confidence in who she picks as a boyfriend, but then finds out who it is and freaks the hell out!

* * *

><p>Sarada quietly walked toward her father. Sasuke was in the living room sitting on the couch reading a few papers for work, his eyes shifting to his daughter.<p>

"Daddy,"

"Yes, sweetie" He put down the papers on his lap and gave his daughter his full attention. Just from her stance he could tell something was up. She kept fidgeting her hands and switching her weight from each leg. He smirked a little at seeing her act like this, usually his princess was calm and very poised.

"I wanted to let you know…. that umm… that I have a boyfriend," as she said that dreaded word, a word he's feared since the day she was born, he stiffened. That last word in particular kept echoing through his head.

"Huh, well thank you for letting me know. I'm sure he's a good boy if you like him back and i'm confident you know what you want. If I may ask, who is it?" Sasuke had to use all of his might to try and sound as calm as he could. How on earth was he supposed to handle this news? His baby girl has a boyfriend and yet she has enough confidence in him to tell him about it. On one hand he admired that she was brave to tell him, she inherited that from her mother, but on the other hand he had to try and not go bat-shit crazy on her boyfriend.

"Well now see, that's the other part…. Ok, daddy I don't want you to go crazy-" Sarada kept talking but after he heard that she didn't want him to go crazy his imagination went wild. What if the boy was as rude as he was when he was younger?! Sasuke would surely have to kick the kids ass straight and teach him how to treat his daughter. What if the kid is almost exactly like him, while the thought of her dating someone like him crossed his mind another thought hit him. What if he's not like me, what if he's like…. what if he's like- like Naruto. He felt a shiver go up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He didn't even realize Sarada had stopped talking. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he looked at her, she looked confused.

"Are you ok daddy? Did you even hear me? I know sometimes when you go into shock you completely blank out and think up a bunch of scenarios. I know, the same thing happens to me too." He let out a small chuckle. Well then, now he knows another thing she inherited from him. He let out a small sigh, parenting sure is hard. It's the hardest thing he's ever done in his whole life, even defeating Kaguya seemed so much simpler.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know your dad very well it seems." He looked at his daughter with eyes full of defeat and his signature smirk. She nodded her head and smirked back, she was almost a carbon copy of him.

"It's Boruto, daddy!" His eye twitched. His daughter had the biggest cheesiest smile plastered onto her face. Boruto? BORUTO? BORUTOOOOOOO?! He felt a panic and anger wash over him, anyone but the dobes son! He jumped up from the couch, all of his papers falling and scattering on the ground. Sarada jumped as well and her eyes widened, it was just as she feared. He was thinking ahead already. She jumped in front of the door trying to block her dad from exiting, it did little to stop him. Then she wrapped her arms around her fathers waist as she tried slowing him down.

"DADDY, NOOOO! YOU CAN'T SCARE AWAY MY BOYFRIEND! PLEASEEE! IT'S NOT GOING TO DO MUCH, HE ALREADY KNOWS YOU TOO WELL! SHANNAROOOOOO!"

"I don't want to be related to that- that kids dad! NARRUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>"NARRUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"<em>

"Sasuke knows it seems." Hinata said as she looked at her husband. He had the biggest smirk on his face as he put his arm around his son.

"That's my boy! Remember when you two kids get married that I want a lot of grandkids!"


End file.
